


My Heart Chose You

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Two years after Weirdmageddon, Pacifica finds herself with a job she loves and parents she questions. While she is trying to find herself a boyfriend, she might find the answer in front of her the whole time. (Another one shot to help with my writer's block and me trying to get myself out of a Gravity Falls mood.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	My Heart Chose You

It was another beautiful day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It had been two years after Weirdmageddon. Everyone was going about their business and it seemed perfectly normal. At least by Gravity Falls standards. Pacifica Northwest adjusted her ponytail, getting ready for work. After Weirdmageddon and her family becoming mid class, she had gotten a job at Lazy Susan's Diner. She was wearing a hot pink short sleeved uniform shirt, a blue long skirt, a pair of sapphire earrings and white sneakers. She was still quite beautiful, now 15 years old.

She was still growing but she was really beautiful. She often got asked out by several guys that constantly stared at her chest. She constantly carried pepper spray if something got too far. But since she was working here, she had to make sure that she took care of herself. If her parents ever found out that she was working at a restaurant, she would never hear the end of it. Anyways, the diner was semi-full today.

Wendy was there with her newest boyfriend, Alexander. Robbie was with Tambry. Most of the usual couples that came in were there. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. While it seemed like all of her friends were starting to date someone or was already dating someone, she kinda felt alone. She sighed sadly. Maybe she would never find anyone...

...

Later on that afternoon, Pacifica changed into her normal attire. She was wearing a turquoise short sleeved blouse with diamonds sown into the seems. It showed off a little bit of her cleavage. She was also wearing a gray short sleeved skirt with diamonds sown into the seem. She was also wearing white high heeled shoes. She had a white purse at her side. She walked through town, headed towards where her parents new home was.

The new (a small two story house) Northwest Manor was just on the edge of town. Ever since Weirdmageddon, they had sold what they could to actually survive. Since her parents were used to high standards, they were constantly trying to find someone to hire to do simple chores. It always didn't end too well, since they never had much money in the first place. Pacifica was the only one of the family adjusting greatly to the change.

As Pacifica walked down the street, her hair still pulled back in a ponytail, someone was right behind her. Feeling a chill going down her spine, she turned around to see who was there. That's when she saw Jason Dela. Jason was from a high class family, someone who had been a family friend for years on end. He and Pacifica had attended the same private school until she had to be pulled out, due to her parents not be able to afford it anymore.

Personally, Pacifica always believed that she was being set up by her parents to be with Jason. While he was an okay guy, he was one of those guys that constantly stared at her chest. Jason was a bit taller than her, having some muscle on him, having dirty red hair, blue eyes, wearing a rich yellow short sleeved dress shirt, blue dress pants, and the finest brown shoes. He smiled at Pacifica, a smile that ran down her back.

"Why, hello Pacifica. Headed home to the Northwest Loser House?" He teased.

"For your information, it is not the loser house!" She hissed.

Jason laughed, a laugh that sounded really snooty. Did she ever sound like that...?

He told her, "Oh please. You and I both know that your father made a terrible decision investing money into those _'Weirdness Bonds'_ two years ago."

She perked up at this and asked, "Where are you going with this?"

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her extremely close to his body. He had her chest pressed up against his. Pacifica struggled a bit, trying to break free of his grip. But his arms were surrounding her, pinning her arms to the sides of her body. She couldn't get to the pepper spray. She immediately gulped as she saw that Jason was leaning in for a kiss.

"Let me save you from the rift raft, Pacifica. Let me be your knight and shining armor. Let me return you to the girl you once was." Jason answered, his mouth getting closer.

"Ew! I rather eat dirt!" Pacifica rejected, quickly turning her head.

Just then, as Pacifica thought Jason was going to try and hurt her, she heard a familiar voice.

"Let her go!"

Pacifica looked and while she was still trapped in Jason's arms, she saw a teenager standing there. He was her age, a bit frailer compared to Jason, a lumberjack hat on his head, brown eyes, a round nose, wearing a red plaid short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Pacifica felt familiarity rising from him. She knew this boy somehow. His voice had changed to a more manlier tone but it definitely was...

Before she could finish that thought, Jason threw her to the side, completely distracted by the new boy. He walked over to him, both of them standing nose-to-nose almost.

"You got a problem with me?" He asked, almost coldly.

"Yeah I do! You happen to be all over a girl who's clearly not interested!" The new boy answered.

"She'll learn to love me." Jason told him, confidently.

"She doesn't want to! She said no!" The new boy hissed.

"Why do you care? Are you her boyfriend?" Jason asked, now laughing at the idea.

The new boy made a fist, punching Jason in the nose. Jason growled, punching the new boy in the stomach. This made Pacifica gasp heavily.

"DIPPER!" She cried out, in worry.

Dipper Pines grabbed his stomach a bit, groaning. Jason chuckled a bit, thinking he had won. But as scrawny as Dipper was, he was quick. He pulled out some rope, started to run around Jason's feet, tying them up.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelped, crashing to the ground with a thud.

Dipper panted a bit, his heart completely leaping of his chest in fright. Before he could go over to Pacifica, he felt someone hugging his side.

"You did come back!" Pacifica gushed, her tears evident.

Dipper slightly chuckled as he awkwardly stated, "Yeah well... I promised a certain young beautiful lady that I would be."

Pacifica giggled at that, kissing his cheek. Of all the rift raft in the world, she was glad to be crushing on this one. For he always kept his eyes where they belonged, in her green eyes. Speaking of which, she saw that his chocolate brown eyes were staring into hers.

That's when Pacifica was beat red when she realized something, "Hey, you didn't..."

Dipper had cut her off by simply pressing his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Pacifica did the same as they held each other close. It was a beautiful moment...

Until...

Click!

Dipper broke out of the kiss, seeing Mabel there with Waddles. Mabel was a beautiful 15 year old girl, had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and her braces were gone. She was wearing a dark red sweater with a white undershirt. She also wore a colorful bead necklaces, dark blue skirt, and black dress shoes. Waddles was much bigger now, much fatter as well.

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned.

"What? I couldn't help it. My brother finally has a girlfriend!" Mabel declared happily.

Pacifica took Dipper's hand, making him blush. Dipper laced their fingers, making Pacifica blush. She couldn't believe it. The Mystery Twins were back once again. While she couldn't help but wonder what was under that hat of his or what his real name was, she just hoped that she would be worthy of him telling her one day. Today, today was just the start of something new.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, I had to get this one shot out of my system. I wanted to have her parents be the bad guys here but I felt like Dipper having a rival to get to Pacifica's heart was better. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
